


Interface

by stickynoct



Series: Become Human [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Far Future, Friends to Lovers, I played this video game recently, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Build, its quite interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoct/pseuds/stickynoct
Summary: In 2038 the world has produced artificially intelligent androids. These androids became a part of the society as workers, friends, or even for one's own pleasure.Javier is a figure skater. One of the best ones in the business. He's got it all; wealth, medals, a perfect life. But one thing was his problem. He needs a companion, someone he could talk to after a tiring day on the ice. So he buys an android named Yuzuru.





	1. CE-34788-0

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im back with a series. Inspired from this game called Detroit: Become Human. I promise there won't be smut because no one would like to have sex with a robot, right? Anyway, I hope this series contributes well to our already creative fandom. This is just an introduction so expect the first chapter in 4 days at most. Enjoy!

In his quiet bedroom Javier Fernandez stares blankly at the catalog on his lap. He had it handed to him by one of the sales ladies in the electronics department store earlier that day. The catalog was as big as an iPad mini but square shaped. It was thick, with minimal colors gracing the front cover as it promotes its contents.

He hasn't even took a peek at the catalog but he's already regretting it. Javier has heard of these so called androids from his friends. It makes him question why these artificially intelligent scraps of metal are so interesting.

Everywhere he goes, they're there. As cleaners, policemen, or even maids. Javier sometimes forgets that his driver was an android. The only thing separating them from humans was the little circle of light that glowed at their temples. It was what indicated that they were alive.

Skipping the "sexdroids" which was located at the very back, Javier explores the first five pages. He sees quite a few interesting androids. He eyed a very handsome android named Connor. The typical handsome face with a pointy nose, deep brown eyes, and rosy lips. But when he turns to the next page he sees a younger looking boy. Javier immediately went to the website behind the catalog and purchased him.

Javier felt anxious as he browsed the website. Model YZH-012096. The boy's soft features was displayed on the screen of his laptop. He looked completely opposite from Connor. As Javier pressed the purchase button, he wished his loneliness would finally go away once Yuzuru arrives in the morning.


	2. Booting

Javier wakes earlier than he usually does the next morning. He makes coffee and sits by the huge window of his penthouse, a view of the city he is all to familiar with. It's just seven in the morning when he hears the door bell ring. Javier excitedly walks to his door. When he opens the door and he sees a young boy standing still with it's eyes closed. 

He carries it to his living room, setting it down slowly on the soft carpet. Javier smiles to himself as he examines it's face. It looked so real. It wore an Onyx colored jacket and pants, lined with light blue. It also had a blue band on its right arm. Then he sees the backpack that hung behind it's back. He took it off slowly from it's arms. The bag contained a manual and a warranty card. Javier read though it, in search of how to turn it on.

After a few moments he stood in front of it and pressed the circle on it's right temple. Javier almost fell backward when it opened its eyes. Its eyes glowed blue then after a few blinks it faded.

"My name is Yuzuru. And you are?" It asked.

Javier couldn't seem to grasp his name yet, "I'm Javier. Can I call you Yuzu instead?".

"Of course. You can also change my name if you like." It said.

"No, no your name is perfect." He replied.

Javier chatted with it for the rest of the morning. Yuzuru had so many questions but Javier couldn't care less. At least he has someone to talk to now. He's learned a thing or two about Yuzuru. He can be programmed using the flash drive located on its nape. And it doesn't require food, only water. Yuzuru also has the five senses, though his tasting ability is yet to be improved.

For a moment Javier forgets that he has to be at the rink by two. Yuzuru just watches as his owner quickly cleans up and get dressed, ready to head to the rink.

"Can I come with you?" Yuzuru asks.

Javier seems to forget his presence because he was just sitting still, "Of course! That's why I bought you. You're my friend.".

"Friends always stay together?" It said.

Javier nodded at him. He also read somewhere that it can be thought verbally, which was much easier than programming it. They walked to the elevator and Yuzuru seemed to be amazed. He stared at the glowing buttons like a child in a zoo. He explains that elevators were encoded in his system but he's never seen one in person.

When they reached the lobby, Javier spotted a black car waiting for them outside. He let Yuzuru enter first and he was amused at how astonished he looked.

"Hi, I'm Yuzuru!" He said to Javier's driver, David. The circle of light on his temple blinked twice before responding.

"I'm David. I see you bought a companion sir. Good for you." He replied.

Javier nodded and looked out the window. Yuzuru was like a puppy. He stared outside the window, as if it was his first time outside. Javier just smiled at him happily, its been a while since he's felt this emotion. A few moments later, they arrived. Javier grabbed his duffel from the trunk while Yuzuru stood, his eyes digesting the unfamiliar structure in front of him. He led him inside and noticed that the circle of light on his temple turned white.

"What does the white light mean?" Javier asked.

"I'm currently registering it to my system because I don't think this place was pre-programmed to me." He replied.

Javier explained to him what happens in an ice skating rink. He felt like he was teaching a child. After that he asked Yuzuru to stay put as he prepares. The android leaned against the barriers while watching another skater practice. His systems failed to register the series of movements which made him wonder how complex skating was.

Yuzuru then watches Javier as he glides onto the ice. Javier practices his new program then polishes on some areas he thinks he's lacking in. For some reason Yuzuru wants to learn how to skate. He thinks its something he must do so that he and Javier could be better friends.

"Can you teach me?" He approaches the skater he saw earlier who is also an android.

"Teach you what?" It asked.

"Skating. You're programmed to do that, right? So could you transfer the data to me?" Yuzuru says in a cheerful manner.

The skater nods. It places its two fingers on the blue band on Yuzuru's arm, "I'm Junhwan.".

"I'm Yuzuru. These look quite difficult." He says as new data begin to appear in his system.

After that he thanks him and wanders around to look for a pair of skates. On the other hand, Javier takes a break and panic quickly courses through his veins as Yuzuru was no where to be seen. He goes to the lounge room and discovers a broken vase. Then he walks to the gym and spots a few drops of blue blood, hoping it wasn't Yuzuru's. Javier notices that the janitor's closet was slightly open so he takes a peak and sees a faint light. He sighs then opens the closet to reveal Yuzuru holding a broom.

"What are you doing?" Javier asks along with a chuckle.

Yuzuru explains that he was trying to look for skates at the top shelf when he accidentally hit the vase which fell. He then tries to pick up the shattered vase but instead cuts himself. Then he asks where the broom is so he goes to where he was told and now he can't find the dust pan. Javier laughs at his outrageous story then brings him back to the lounge to care for his wounded finger.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Yuzuru asks.

"No. Not at all. Why would I be." He replies as he begins to wipe off the blue blood.

"I didn't obey you." He said.

"Well, you're not always supposed to do everything I say." Javier says, putting on the bandage.

Yuzuru tilts his head a little, trying to understand what Javier just said. After that Javier return to the ice. A still unsatisfied Yuzuru roams around once again and this time he sees a shelf with skates of all sizes. He tries to recall his foot size and when he does, he looks for the marker with his correct foot size.

He then re-scans the data Junhwan transferred to him as he laces his skates. The circle blinks for a moment before Yuzuru fully understands the fundamentals of ice skating. A smile flashes on his face as he steps onto the slippery surface. He thinks its fun just holding onto the railing while slowly walking.

Javier sees Yuzuru smiling down on his feet and approaches him, "Where did you learn to skate?".

"Junhwan gave me his data." Yuzuru said.

He's confused but he doesn't bother to ask anymore. Instead he skates with him. Javier holds Yuzuru's hands as he tries to glide. Yuzuru gets the hang of it in no time. The Spanish man watches as his friend is already practicing spins. He really is artificially intelligent, he thinks to himself. Javier feels happiness once again and just that hopes each day would just be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if they're androids some still need to be taught because they are designed that way. Take Junhwan for example, he is designed to learn complex sports like figure skating. While Yuzuru is designed to be a friend or a lover by learning about friendship or love.


End file.
